Abby
Abby is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #49 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level, but if her stats from New Wii Sports were included, she would be ranked #26. Her Total Skill Level is 3,853, but if her stats from New Wii Sports are included, her Total Skill Level would be 5432.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 35-42. If you lose the first match, Abby will play against you with Matt or Ren. In Baseball, she is the 7th worst player, with a skill level of 145-307, and her team consists of her, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Jessie, and Silke. Abby plays on all Baseball teams from Elisa to Mike. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Abby is a Pro in every multiplayer game, which differs from her low skills in Wii Sports. In Swordplay, she has a skill level of about 1226-1230. Her Table Tennis skill is 1046-1050. She is a Pro in Basketball and is the 13th best player. Her level is 1316-1320 and she has a team of Theo and Pablo. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 20th out of 98. New Wii Sports In New Wii Sports, Abby's levels in Tennis and Baseball are the same, but she appears in Boxing as an opponent, with a level of 1500-1648, making her the second-best opponent of the original CPU Miis. In Baseball, she appears on the teams of Adam and Fatso. Armors Abby uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Abby is a Beginner Mii. Mii Survivor: Worlds Apart She competed in Mii Survivor: Worlds Apart. She was 22 years old and worked as a social worker. She got out first for being too close to Laura. Mii Hunger Games In the Mii Hunger Games, Abby was the female tribute for District 2. Her male counterpart was beef boss. She survived for four days before the tsunami hit the arena, causing Abby to fatally injure herself on debris. Trivia *Her Japanese name is Abī (アビィ-). *Abby is one of the only players who has bad skills in Wii Sports, only for her skill to become a PRO at all sports (except Cycling, which doesn't count) in Wii Sports Resort just like James, Misaki, and Akira, but the opposite of Saburo and Sarah. **Out of the 4 improved Miis, Abby is the only one who is a Pro at Cycling. **Also, in New Wii Sports, Abby is a Pro in Boxing. *She is the first CPU to come up alphabetically out of the original CPU Miis. *In Tennis, Abby is the only female CPU Mii to come before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, which makes her the worst female CPU Mii in this sport. *Abby and Tatsuaki are the worst pair in Friend Connection, from Wii Party, with a score of 26. *In Wii Sports, when you play with her in Tennis, the scoreboard will show her with the wrong nose (two dots instead of her nose). *Abby appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 19. *Abby is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, Table Tennis, and Baseball Batting, but is right-handed in Baseball Throwing. *She and Abe are the two and only Miis to be Pro at every sport in Wii Sports Resort, Cycling included. **Coincidentally, both of their names start with AB and they're the first Miis to be listed in alphabetical order. *Abby is the only CPU Mii with that hair. *She and Martin are the only non-boss Miis who do not appear in either of the Volcano Stages. *In Wii Party, she can be seen in the photo used as a preview in Friend Connection, along with Steve. *In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Cello. *Abby plays on 15 baseball teams from Elisa to Mike, making her on the third most CPU teams in baseball. Jessie is on 16 teams, and Silke is on 17. **However, in New Wii Sports, all members of Elisa's team play on 17 teams each. *Her name comes from the Hebrew origin, meaning "father's joy". *Her name is short for Abigail. *Kienan (aka Poofesure) has a crush on her. **In Poofesure's Tomodachi Life, she is married to beef boss. They had two children, Alfie and Heidi. Category:Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Female CPU Miis Category:Blue Outfit Miis Category:Canon Miis